


Ture Dothraki – Under The Sky

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dothraki and their not so gentle way with women, F/M, Mentions – more or less explicit – of sex, and feeling wanted no matter their shape, females-enjoying-sex-positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: Reader finds herself in Drogos tent after a rough, but very sexy night.Request: I was wondering if you could do a drogo x plus size reader? That or a a Eric Coulter x plus size reader from the divergent movies??





	Ture Dothraki – Under The Sky

Title: Ture Dothraki – Under The Sky  
Pairing: Khal Drogo x plus size female!Reader  
Word Count: ~750  
Warnings: sexy? Mentions – more or less explicit – of sex, Dothraki and their not so gentle way with women  
Summary: Reader finds herself in Drogos tent after a rough, but very sexy night.  
Request: I was wondering if you could do a drogo x plus size reader? That or a a Eric Coulter x plus size reader from the divergent movies??  
A/N: ) this is my attempt to fill the request. Sorry, I haven’t written for GoT in a while, so I can only hope this anything close to what you wanted. Also it’s more females-enjoying-sex-positive and feeling wanted no matter their shape than plus size. Hope you still like it.

 

You hadn’t meant for this to happen. Well when did a woman ever, really. Your people just had a way of taking what they wanted and asked for consent later - if even. Dothraki men weren’t known for their gentleness and courting manners. The first time some salve girl you picked up in a village you burned down told you about the customs of her people you had called her insane.

You lived on the march, constantly wandering the roughest – and most beautiful – patches of the earth. Nature wasn’t gentle on you, so why would you be? What was weak was robbed, raped and killed. There was no room for gentleness in a heart if you wanted to be a Dothraki.

So why was your heart asking for a gentle touch now? You looked over to a sleeping form. Tall, dark and delicious muscles, the man snoring softly on a colourful carpet was certainly handsome. As handsome as he was strong. He had to be as a khal, feeling the soft bruises on your hips from when he was holding you earlier you could confirm his strength. Strong touches, strong desire and a very strong chemistry between your lust filled bodies.

The night had been rough, but nothing like other acts you had witnessed. He had taken you, with purpose and an intense lust in his eyes, but not by force. By the gods, you had wanted him just as badly. His hands on your body, roaming over it and making you feel so desirable. It had been one of the hottest things you had ever experienced.

So why was your heart betraying you now? Why was it asking for things that it had no right to?

He hadn’t left you wanting, pushing for your release just as much as for his own. Yet you wanted more. More than the sex. You couldn’t put a finger on it, but something was missing. Was it the gentleness really? Or was it a promise of more sweaty exercises under the open sky?

You swallowed, trying to make sense of the night. You had gone about the sexy part under the open sky, like true Dothraki did things. They lived under the sky, rode under the sun, slept under the moon and fucked their women under it as well. Your body had trembled in ecstasy multiple times before your khal finally finished as well. The sound of his low growl would probably stay with you for a long time. It was low and dark, and almost made you wish he hadn’t just finished so he could take you one more time.

Instead he used the hands still on your hips to pull you upright and place a small kiss on your shoulder, right where he left a dark mark with his lips before. Further did his hands wander up to your shoulders, wandering every curve you had. You felt some unexpected heart collect on your face as his strong fingers tracked your sides before reaching your shoulders, squeezing them lightly just before he turned away. You could hear him pull his cloths together, but to your surprise you felt your blanket, the one you kept around your shoulders during the cold dessert nights, wrap around your shoulders. Finally you turned.

The look on his face was unreadable as always. Your khal had a mysterious, calm air around him. It frightened his enemies and left even the people close to him wondering what he was thinking. He then took your hand with this unreadable look, bright eyes so focused on your own (y/e/c) ones. “Come”.

It all had let to this moment, you standing in his tent deciding what it all meant. What you wanted it to mean. You had never felt so wanted with any man before, never so desirable and taken care of even during some of the roughest sex you had to this day. The khal really was something else.

So was this what you wanted? The sex, the fire, the feeling of being the most desirable woman in the world to this gorgeous man? Or was it more than that? Was it the small shoulder kisses and the blankets offered?

You didn’t know. But as a true Dothraki you wouldn’t stick around till morning to find out what he wanted. You were a free woman as he was a free man and if he wanted you again it was his job to find you.


End file.
